


Loki was disguised as Thor during Endgame and most of Infinity War AND I have the (circumstantial) evidence to prove it!

by Jenious



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Headcanon, Though if you haven't seen it yet…then idk what to tell you, i swear this makes sense, theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 04:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenious/pseuds/Jenious
Summary: What the tin says, all my evidence to prove that Loki was pretending to be Thor in IW and Endgame.





	Loki was disguised as Thor during Endgame and most of Infinity War AND I have the (circumstantial) evidence to prove it!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this doesn't get flagged since it technically isn't a fic.....But it could be, actually. If you look at it from a certain point of view....

I was recently re-watching Endgame and something stood out to me as odd. Remember that scene where Thor and Rocket have to visit Asgard for the Reality Stone and they have to tiptoe past Loki in his cell.

For the first time, I realized that Thor doesn't acknowledge Loki at all. I mean, he doesn't even glance at him. I also realized that Thor made no effort to see anyone else close to him. Not his father, Sif and the Warriors 3, not even Heimdall. Just his mother.

And that struck me as odd. But, no big deal, right? There wasn't enough time in the film to fit in a huge Thor and Friends reunion.

But then I thought of something crazy. What if Thor isn't really Thor and Loki had been disguised as Thor this entire time.

HEAR ME OUT, OKAY!

Not only would that explain why Thor tiptoed past Loki without so much as a second glance. But Loki wasn't close with anyone Thor was close with and he saw Odin die. He had closure with his death.

However, Loki didn't have the opportunity for closure when Frigga died. He was locked up. He didn't even get to attend her funeral. Loki trying to capture every glimpse of Frigga that he could makes so much sense. Especially since the films hint they he was closer to her than he was to Odin.

You might be thinking, "But Thor gets his hammer before he comes back to his present time? Loki couldn't summon Mjolnir."

Yes. There are seemingly two issues here. 1) Loki isn't worthy. 2) Loki can't summon the hammer.

BUT let's look at what we know. Steve wields Mjolnir later on in the film. He can summon it AND Stormbreaker which he shouldn't be able to do...or so we assumed. What if that's not how the weapons work?

We don't know much about space weapons, specifically the ones surrounding Asgardians, but I have a headcanon/theory that once you mingle with one of them, you get access to all of them.

This would explain why Steve could summon Stormbreaker and it would explain why Loki would be able to summon the hammer as well. Especially since Loki has used Gungnir, which was his father's weapon. He used it back in the first Thor.No, I haven't forgotten that the last time Loki had an encounter with the hammer on screen, he wasn't worthy.

But a LOT has happened between then and Endgame. Heck, Loki had arguably grown as a person during Ragnorak alone.

When Loki took the Tesseract, he immediately doomed his people. He stood there and saw the destruction. It almost feels like a call back to Avengers, when Thor tells him to look at all the destruction he's caused and Loki, in an act, says it's too late to stop it.

Except now, he's not under anyone's influence and these are HIS people, adopted or not. And the few they had left after the Hela fiasco are either killed or captured.

I'll mention more on this in a bit but the point is Loki has regrets now. Something he hasn't had before. Maybe that makes him a better person and makes him worthy to wield Mjolnir.

Even the scene when Thor summons it, you can tell by the look on his face, he's not quite sure it's going to work. Loki would have every reason to doubt if he could use the hammer. And when it works, he's surprised.

Now you might be thinking, "But Thor is the god of thunder and he does all his electricityness and lightning bolt stuff. He does this in Infinity War."

Right. Let's talk Infinity War.

Remember how Odin told Thor, at the end of Ragnorak, that his power has always been his own and Thor immediately uses his power without using any weapon.

Anyone else find it weird that in Infinity War, which is set IMMEDIATELY after Ragnorak, mind you, he says that he needs a weapon and not a single spark of electricity comes from him UNTIL he has Stormbreaker?

In the comic books, Stormbreaker possessed all the abilities of Thor's hammer, including only those worthy could wield it. It was crafted by Odin and given to Beta Ray Bill who could manipulate electricity only when he had the axe.

Interesting, isn't it? Considering that we don't see Thor throw some lightning bolts until he has Stormbreaker.

Now, let's look at Thor after the events of Infinity War.

In Endgame, Thor is a MESS! He sits around in his bathrobe, eating and drinking all day, not doing much for his people or the people od Earth.

Doesn't that sound AWFULLY familiar? Isn't that exactly what Loki did back when he was pretending to be Odin in Ragnorak.

There are still some lingering questions:  
1) How come Frigga didn't notice that Loki was pretending to be Thor?

Well, we know that Loki has gotten so advanced with his magic that he could lock even Odin in a spell for quite some time. Maybe he's advanced so much that even his mother can't quite pick up on his tricks. And maybe once Frigga had the idea that Thor was from the future, she whisked all of his other oddities as being due to that.

2) Why didn't he change back to himself when he was with his mother?

At the time they went to the past, Loki was supposed to be locked in a dungeon. Maybe he was afraid she'd honor Odin's judgment and lock him back there which would have caused problems with him getting back to the future. Maybe he was ashamed of all he's done. Not gonna lie, ain't got a good reason for this. Could be just cinematics, because the audience needs to think Loki is Thor.

3) If Loki was in an illusion, why didn't he cast an appearance of Thor as his former self?

Admittedly, my explanation for this one is a bit of a stretch, but besides cinematics, Loki isn't Thor. So, he needs the people around him not to expect him to be Thor and pretending to be Thor at his lowest achieves that. And maybe Loki HAS gotten fat and out of shape during this time and his illusion is a shallow one.

4) Why wouldn't Loki keep the kingship, since it's what he's always wanted?

Loki is a different person now, figuratively AND literally since he's pretending to be Thor. His goals have changed and he's done this before when he was pretending to be Odin.

5) Loki is the god of mischief, where is his mischievousness?

If you watch carefully, during Endgame, Thor is doing all sorts of mischievous stuff.

6) So, where is Thor, then?

I think Thor is dead. Yep, D-E-A-D. Obviously some stretching here but I think Thor and Loki swapped places during the opening scene of Infinity War.

Sweeping statement, I know, especially since Chris Hemsworth signed another deal to appear in more Marvel projects. What those projects are, we don't know.

But let's retread Infinity War assuming Loki is pretending to be Thor.

[This is the opening scene for Infinity War.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xax9lg-xh9I&)

The scene opens with Thanos firing on the Asgardians' ship. Thanos asks Loki where the tesseract is and tortures Thor until Loki gives him the tesseract.

Then, Loki jumps and pushes Thor out of the way when Hulk runs through and Loki and Thor are off-screen for a bit while Thanos beats the crap out of hulk.

I think this is where the swap is made. I think they did it to try and save Loki's life since Loki has failed Thanos before and, ya know, Thanos is kinda murdery. I also think that the plan was for "Loki" to STAY off-screen and hidden in the shadows until Thanos left, which would have worked. More on this in a bit.

Then "Thor" comes back on screen. NOT using his powers. He doesn't strike Thanos with a lightning bolt. He hits him on the back with a piece of metal which, obviously, does nothing.

Then, Thor has a knife, out of nowhere, and tries to strike Thanos but he gets knocked out the way.

Let's pause right here.

Again, why isn't Thor using his powers? Powers Thor used, like, a matter of hours ago.

Two, SINCE WHEN has Thor ever used a knife in combat and where did it come from?!?! Materializing weapons? That's a Loki thing!

Afterward, Thanos gets the tesseract and IS ABOUT TO LEAVE when 'Loki", who has been off-screen for quite a while now, pops up and stops him.

Now we know, Loki has no problem with letting dangerous situations pass him by. So why, when he was almost in the clear, did Loki pop out and say anything?! For some reason, I think Thor (as Loki) jumped the gun for some reason. We may never know why.

He goes on to have a back and forth with Thanos and he says something I always found strange.

He calls himself the rightful King of Jotenheim. Loki has only referred to himself as being from Jotenheim once before. In Thor: The Dark World.

He tells Malekith he is Loki, of Jotenheim...as a distraction. It's was a trick. And the look he gives "Thor" is meaningful. We just aren't sure what the meaning is. But I think it signals that there's a trick at play happening right now.

He does the thing I said Thor doesn't do and materializes a weapon and tries to stab Thanos with it.

BUT this is an illusion. The weapon could have been anything. It might not have even been concealed. That could have been cinematics. Thanos certainly isn't surprised by the attempt.

I think what happens next was a surprise to Thor and Loki.

I don't think Loki intended for Thor to die. Not only was he supposed to stay hidden, but Thor is extremely formidable and I think they both thought he'd survive whatever Thanos threw his way.

And maybe that would have been true but Thanos had the power stone. Thanos kills "Loki" and drops the body at "Thor's" feet.

This would change Loki drastically, wouldn't it? For the first time in his life, he doesn't have his big brother. From there, he wants to murder the crap out of Thanos. But he knows he doesn't have the power to do it. He needs something, some weapon.

So, he goes to Nidavellir with Rocket and Groot and helps Demetri crafts one. Do I think Loki is strong enough to take the full blast of a star and live? Yes, I do. Not to mention, he almost died. The weapon is what saved him. I also think this is where Loki becomes worthy to lift the Stormbreaker and Mjolnir. For once, he sacrificed his life for the greater good.

We finally see "Thor" with all his powers. Or as I believe, Loki was granted all of Thor's power because Stormbreaker possesses them.

I also think this is why "Thor" falls apart so badly in Endgame. Things rarely go Loki's way. He's ALWAYS screwing up. And he REALLY needed to get it right this time, for the sake of half the universe. And to avenge his brother and his people. And he failed. AGAIN! And I think it destroyed him but this time he didn't have a big brother, or even a family, to fall back on.

Still don't believe me? I swear, go watch Infinity War and Endgame assuming Loki is pretending to be Thor and see if it doesn't all fall into place.

At any rate, this is totally my headcanon and nothing, not even canon, is gonna change my mind.


End file.
